1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to message passing using a direct memory access unit within a data processing system.
2. Related Art
Conventional direct memory access (DMA) operations move information from one location to another, typically independent of a processing unit. In today's multi-core and even single core multi-operating system devices, there is a desire to have partitioning amongst the independent active execution entities. Partitioning memory isolates the entities such that they cannot advertently or inadvertently corrupt or pollute each other, just as though they used separate discrete devices. In a partitioned system, there is still a need to send messages to other partitions but retain buffer isolation on the other partitions due to the partition protection.